


L'avrei seguito

by WandererS



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererS/pseuds/WandererS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se fosse venuto a prendermi, l'avrei seguito: tanto peggio per lui. Non andrò al suo funerale." Grantaire - I Miserabili, Victor Hugo<br/>E se Grantaire si fosse svegliato tardi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il suono del silenzio

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**1 - Il suono del silenzio**

  
  
  
  
 

 

Aprì gli occhi.

Sentiva la bocca impastata, una pressione alle tempie.

“Aureola? Starò mica diventando santo? Impossibile! Ne va della mia reputazione. No, è solo un forte mal di testa...”

Doveva aver bevuto, e non poco. Alzando lo sguardo e strofinandosi gli occhi appannati vide il tavolo ingombro di bottiglie vuote, fra gusci di ostriche dimenticati e qualche bicchiere da cui si levava un odore d'assenzio tanto forte da fargli rivoltare lo stomaco.

Doveva essersi ubriacato, crollando poi addormentato. Non era affatto una cosa insolita per lui.

“Altro che santo, sono un dio! Chissà se il vecchio Dioniso si è è mai beccato un mal di testa da sbronza, però...”

Fece un enorme sbadiglio e strizzò gli occhi, cercando di mettere a fuoco il resto della stanza per avere qualche indizio sullo svolgimento della serata.

La luce proveniente dalle finestre, in raggi diseguali a seconda se il punto colpito dal sole era una lastra spessa e polverosa o un pannello in frantumi, illuminava una stanza spoglia. Doveva essere quasi mezzodì.

Ci mise qualche istante a riconoscere la sala superiore della taverna Corinto: che fine avevano fatto tavoli e sedie?

Poi ricordò.

La sera precedente si era addormentato con il rumore della costruzione delle barricate nelle orecchie, a cullarlo come un'insolita ninna-nanna. Mobilia gettata dalle finestre lungo la via, sedie e tavoli lanciati e afferrati da mani instancabili, pietre e assi di legno ammucchiate le une sulle altre, ordini e grida d'incoraggiamento.

Ora udiva solo silenzio.

Sentiva l'odore di polvere da sparo aleggiare nell'aria, mescolato a quello ferroso del sangue.

Odore di guerra. Odore di morte.

E silenzio.

Con la mente svuotata, un vago terrore di formulare un pensiero definito, fece vagare lo sguardo nella stanza. Vide delle sagome, degli stracci gettati a terra, laggiù, presso l'apertura nelle assi di legno del pavimento che ospitava la scala. Non si soffermò a pensare al significato di quello che aveva visto. Non voleva sapere.

Dopo un attimo, i suoi occhi colsero un bagliore dorato, là, dietro al bigliardo.

No. Dio, no.

No no no no no no no no no no no no no.

Non voleva vedere.

Non avrebbe voluto cogliere quello sprazzo di colore. Non lì, non in quel momento.

Ma ormai era troppo tardi: l'aveva visto, ed era attirato da quel bagliore lucente come una gazza.

Si alzò di scatto, barcollò un po', si avviò lentamente verso il lato opposto della sala.

Guardò distrattamente i propri piedi posarsi sulle assi consunte del pavimento, registrando la presenza di cocci di bottiglia, fori di proiettile e macchie scure e viscide.

Il suo sguardo fu nuovamente attirato da quel punto della parete e vi rimase incatenato.

Si sentiva imprigionato da una forza più grande di lui, che, lentamente ma inesorabilmente, lo trascinava verso quella chiazza dorata.

Aggirò il tavolo del bigliardo ed ebbe la visuale libera.

Emise un grido strozzato, barcollò, incespicò in un'irregolarità del pavimento e si gettò in avanti.

Si fermò ad un palmo da quell'oro che l'aveva guidato lì dalla parte opposta della sala.

Era una folta chioma di riccioli biondi, che sembravano quasi il solidificarsi dei raggi del sole che si facevano strada tra i vetri in frantumi della finestra.

Erano i capelli di un giovane che se ne stava con la schiena appoggiata alla parete, come se fosse scivolato per metà, lasciando una scia di un rosso brillante sull'intonaco polveroso.

La sua pelle era pallida, il rossore sembrava essere defluito dalle guance e dalle labbra carnose per sbocciare in fiori sul suo petto oramai immobile.

La sua mano destra stringeva il calcio della carabina, ammaccato e viscido di sangue.

Le sue labbra esangui erano distese in una linea diritta, quasi severa.

I suoi occhi sembravano puntare lontano, vagare verso l'orizzonte, come quel mare da cui avevano preso il colore. Ma ormai erano vuoti, inespressivi, privi di quel fuoco ardente che li animava durante i discorsi appassionati e di quel gelo implacabile che rivelava il suo disprezzo verso le bassezze dell'animo umano.

Gli si accostò come con timore, quasi non fosse sicuro di essere una presenza gradita al fianco di quel giovane dai capelli dorati. Parve vincere un momento di indecisione e gli prese la mano tra le sue: era liscia e fredda come il marmo.

“Enjolras...”

Un unico sussurro, privo di qualsiasi traccia di speranza.

Un addio.

Gli giunsero all'orecchio alcune voci, aspre, forti, fuori posto in quel luogo di morte.

Sentì rumori provenire dal piano di sotto, poi dalla zona della scala.

Non alzò gli occhi dal viso esangue, non distinse le parole sbraitate con asprezza a pochi passi da lui. Una mano dalla presa decisa lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia, strappandolo al giovane. Un filo di cotone rosso della sua giacca sfilacciata rimase incastrato nel bottone del suo polsino, quasi a cercare di prolungare il contatto, il legame tra i due.

In piedi, costretto a distogliere lo sguardo da colui che l'aveva attirato fin dal principio, vide che una mezza dozzina di soldati della guardia nazionale erano entrati nella sala.

Quello che doveva essere il capitano gli urlò qualcosa, ma non riuscì a distinguere le parole, o a dar loro un senso, o forse non voleva. Era svuotato, non riusciva a mettere ordine nei pensieri, o forse non ne aveva più. Era come se qualcosa dentro di lui fosse morto per sempre.

Si sentì afferrare, trascinare attraverso la sala, passare come un bambino da un soldato ad un altro attraverso l'apertura. Notò distrattamente che la scala era a terra, in pezzi, insieme a numerosi corpi, molti in divisa. Passò a fianco ad un tavolo dove, sotto ad una bandiera rossa, come sotto ad una coperta, giacevano un vecchio e un bambino. Vide i resti della barricata venire smantellati dalla guardia nazionale, mentre i corpi degli insorti venivano portati poco lontano. Tra quelle sagome disposte in bell'ordine sul selciato rosso di sangue, come i soldati che non erano mai stati, intravide un seno di donna, una testa scura, capelli rossi... Jehan? Non volle porsi domande di cui temeva la risposta, o forse non ne era in grado.

Camminò come in un sogno, spronato ogni tanto dalla spinta di una guardia, che lui percepiva a malapena. Salì alcuni gradini, lo fecero fermare. Un uomo gli fece delle domande. Non capiva, non rispose. Sentì un pugno raggiungerlo sul lato sinistro del volto, un altro allo stomaco. Sputò un grumo di sangue e, vedendo la macchia rossa sul pavimento altrimenti immacolato, si rese improvvisamente conto di cosa _non_ aveva fatto. Non aveva combattuto, non aveva pagato alcun prezzo, non aveva versato il suo sangue su quella strada, in quella taverna. _Non era morto._  


Scosso da quella rivelazione come da una scarica elettrica e ormai quasi lucido, si rese conto all'improvviso di dove fosse, e perché.

Era al commissariato di polizia, e una voce maschile profonda e autoritaria stava dicendo qualcosa.

«Portatelo via. Non ha combattuto con gli insorti, guardatelo. Ha i vestiti tutti stazzonati ma non è ferito, non aveva armi, puzza di vino da fare schifo. Non ha detto una parola, ha lo sguardo vacuo. È ubriaco, o idiota, o vigliacco, o tutte e tre le cose. Portatelo via.»

Stava parlando di lui.

Una guardia lo condusse fuori.

La fresca brezza che soffiava per le vie di Parigi gli spazzò via dalla mente gli ultimi rimasugli del torpore che l'aveva avvolta. Si incamminò senza una meta, in una direzione qualsiasi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  



	2. Vigliacco

 

 

 

 

 

 

**2 - Vigliacco**

  
  
 

 

“Vigliacco”

Quella parola gli bruciava dentro come una coltellata, o come una pallottola.

Era vero, aveva avuto troppa paura nella sua vita per credere in qualcosa, per lottare per qualcosa, per sacrificarsi per qualcosa.

Si divertiva, si godeva quella sua vita mediocre.

Perché le cose avrebbero dovuto migliorare? Perché _lui_ avrebbe dovuto faticare per migliorarle?

Che ci fosse la monarchia o la repubblica, lui avrebbe continuato a disegnare, a bere, a vivere come aveva sempre fatto.

Non che non gli importasse di chi viveva nella povertà e nella sofferenza, ma sapeva di non essere in grado di aiutare quella gente.

“Dopotutto, sono forse ricco, io? Sono...”

No, era un giovane che barcollava sull'orlo dell'abisso, spendendo i pochi franchi che guadagnava con lavori saltuari e insoddisfacenti in cibo e alcool, in divertimenti con gli amici.

Faticava a condurre una vita dignitosa (ma lo era davvero, quando crollava ubriaco nelle peggiori bettole di Parigi, quando ogni giorno doveva ricominciare da capo, senza un soldo né una speranza in tasca?), non avrebbe potuto aiutare qualcun altro.

No, non era un salvatore, né un martire, né tanto meno un idealista.

Lo erano _loro_. I suoi amici. Giovani tanto ingenui da pensare di poter cambiare il mondo.

Ne avevano parlato per mesi, nella saletta sul retro del Cafè Musain: interminabili riunioni dominate da accese discussioni sui temi più disparati, dall'alta filosofia alle questioni più pratiche e quotidiane. Lui raramente partecipava ai dibattiti, ma li seguiva con attenzione, meravigliandosi per i loro toni appassionati e la loro fede incrollabile in un futuro migliore.

Aveva sperato che la loro critica alla monarchia si limitasse alle parole, ma sapeva che si stava ingannando. Il passaggio dai discorsi rivoluzionari alla lotta armata era inevitabile, ne era consapevole, non era un ingenuo. Ma sapeva anche che un piccolo gruppo di studenti, per quanto convinti dei propri ideali e, magari, appoggiati dal popolino, aveva scarse possibilità contro il potere del re e i soldati ben addestrati della guardia municipale, e quindi sperava.

Le sue speranze si erano infrante contro i rumori della barricata il giorno precedente, e contro il silenzio della morte quella stessa mattina.

I suoi amici erano morti.

Se non l'avesse visto con i suoi occhi, forse non avrebbe creduto alla morte di Enjolras: era troppo perfetto per appartenere a questo mondo, era più dio che uomo. Ma era morto, lasciandolo solo.

Era certo che anche gli altri dovevano aver condiviso la sua sorte: non avrebbero mai voluto abbandonare quella battaglia. E se anche l'avessero fatto, i soldati li avrebbero catturati e fucilati. Se qualcuno fosse sopravvissuto, l'avrebbero trovato.

Come avevano trovato lui.

“Non ha combattuto”

Non avrebbe mai voluto abbandonare Enjolras.

Avrebbe voluto combattere per lui, morire per lui.

Forse non sarebbe riuscito a fare la differenza, a salvarlo, ma avrebbe potuto sfuggire a quello sguardo vacuo nei suoi occhi spalancati e vuoti, un'accusa più grave di qualsiasi cosa gli avesse detto in passato: “sei stato incapace di morire per me”.

Vagando senza meta, perso in tristi riflessioni, era giunto in una zona di Parigi che non conosceva. Vide che la viuzza che stava percorrendo sbucava su una piccola piazza. Al lato opposto si affacciava un'angusta chiesa, il cui campanile svettava alto, come una baionetta puntata a minacciare il cielo.

Avvicinandosi alla struttura notò che la porta principale era aperta e quella del campanile socchiusa.

Seguendo uno strano impulso, si infilò nell'apertura e salì l'angusta scala che conduceva all'alloggiamento delle campane.

Arrivò in cima, sopra di lui solamente due piccole campane di bronzo e l'affilata guglia gotica che coronava il campanile, dominando sulle basse case circostanti.

Lasciò vagare lo sguardo. Vedeva la Senna, i suoi flutti lucenti sotto i raggi del sole, le due grandi torri di Notre-Dame in lontananza...

Due occhi azzurri.

Uno sguardo d'accusa.

Scosse la testa, come per scacciare quella visione.

Si avvicinò al basso parapetto che collegava i quattro esili pilastri della guglia e guardò in basso. Il selciato lontano appariva uniforme, la piazza vuota.

Vuota, eccetto che per quel volto che lo tormentava con il suo sguardo gelido e accusatorio.

Ne era intimorito.

Sapeva qual era il modo per non vederlo più. Non credeva nell'eternità dell'anima. Sapeva che, una volta toccato il selciato, qualunque cosa avesse dimorato nel suo corpo fino ad un istante prima sarebbe svanita nel nulla, come rugiada che evapora al sole. E, anche se non fosse stato così, aveva ascoltato abbastanza discorsi da preti da essere certo di avere un posto riservato per lui all'Inferno, dove mai avrebbe potuto incontrare di nuovo un cherubino biondo quale il suo Enjolras.

Ma quel terrore che gli torceva le viscere non aveva nulla di razionale, nulla di logico.

Poteva vedere quegli occhi di ghiaccio, la linea severa della bocca, le labbra contratte quasi a trattenere l'accusa che mai avrebbe raggiunto le sue orecchie ma era così esplicita in quello sguardo.

Ne era terrorizzato.

Se chiudeva gli occhi, nel buio della sua mente quel volto diventava più vivido, più reale. Non voleva chiudere gli occhi per sempre, per paura che quello sguardo d'accusa non svanisse più, ma rimanesse a fissarlo per l'eternità.

“Vigliacco”

Spalancò gli occhi sul grigio selciato della piazza.

“Tutti i miei amici sono morti. Il mio Enjolras è morto. E io non ho il coraggio di morire.”

Si tuffò nella penombra dell'angusta scaletta che scendeva a spirale verso l'abisso, sentendo quella parola che lo inseguiva per deriderlo, per insultarlo.

“Vigliacco”

Imboccando una via a caso, si infilò nella prima bettola e ordinò a mezza voce, lo sguardo spiritato, una bottiglia di vino.

Appena un'ora dopo, quattro bottiglie vuote si contendevano lo spazio sullo stretto tavolino, mentre una quinta era stretta nella sua mano tremante. Il vino sciabordava contro il vetro con un suono sommesso, gli occhi del giovane erano spalancati e fissi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Ebbrezza

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**3 - Ebbrezza**

  
  
  
  
 

Era ubriaco ormai da giorni.

Aveva sempre con sé una bottiglia di rosso, e vi si attaccava con voracità, come se ne dipendesse la sua vita. Il vino gli dava una meravigliosa sensazione di intorpidimento, alleviando il suo dolore. Non gli concedeva il tanto agognato oblio – quello no, mai l'aveva fatto, maledetto! - ma almeno avvolgeva tutto in una vaga foschia: ricordi, sensazioni, pensieri, presente e passato...

Lo stordimento non era sempre totale, ma evitava accuratamente il rischio di tornare sobrio, anche solo per qualche minuto. Poteva quasi vedere la massa incombente del suo dolore minacciare di sopraffarlo, tenuta a bada da una fragile parete ricurva di vetro scuro, dietro cui si rifugiava, grato.

Se la sobrietà era sorprendentemente semplice da evitare, era un altro il pericolo da cui più faticosamente rifuggiva: il sonno.

Ne era terrorizzato.

Ogni qual volta le palpebre calavano e faceva per scivolare nell'incoscienza, gli sembrava di rivivere quell'orribile notte: sentire gli occhi chiudersi contro la sua volontà, addormentarsi con i pensieri impastati dall'alcool... Svegliarsi in quella sala, in quel silenzio di morte. No! Un tuffo al cuore, il battito accelerato, il panico strisciante nelle vene: mai più, giurava. Mai più...

Erano tre giorni che beveva e non dormiva, o forse più. Aveva perso il conto, o forse non l'aveva mai tenuto.

I giorni cominciavano a confondersi, le ore di luce e di buio non avevano più alcun senso per lui.

Si rinchiudeva nel suo misero appartamento o vagava per le vie di Parigi, si buttava di malagrazia agli angoli delle strade, o nelle taverne, non faceva differenza. Marciapiedi, panche o sedie mezze sfondate: cosa cambiava, finché aveva una bottiglia stretta in mano?

Nei momenti di maggiore lucidità afferrava fogli sgualciti e carboncino e disegnava.

Una volta lo aiutava a distrarsi, a calmarsi. Ora non più.

Tratti decisi, rabbiosi, imperfetti ma così _giusti_... La sua mente intorpidita lo implorava di dimenticare, ma i suoi occhi si ritrovavano a fissare il passato. Visi amici, impressi su carta, con pochi tratti imprecisi: la mascella squadrata di Feuilly, la pelata di Bossuet, le costellazioni di lentiggini di Jehan... Eppure, quel volto di cui tanto spesso aveva riprodotto ogni più insignificante particolare si rifiutava di prendere forma. Non come _prima_ , quando sembrava che la sua mente neppure guidasse la sua mano, tanto veloci e precise erano le sue dita. Ora sembravano ingessate, esitanti, incerte. Contro il suo volere, si muovevano con rabbia sulla carta, ma dopo qualche istante si bloccavano, incapaci di proseguire. Non sapeva se gli faceva più male vedere quei volti abbozzati fissarlo da un passato ormai così lontano, o non vedere tra loro _lui_ , il suo Enjolras: qualche ricciolo, il naso appena abbozzato... ma non appena provava a continuare, compariva uno sguardo piatto, morto. _Morto_. E lui vi passava sopra un pollice, con rabbia, con terrore, per non vedere più quello sguardo. L'unica sfumatura nei suoi disegni, ormai, era quella sbavatura sul viso di Enjolras.

Si attaccava al collo della bottiglia come ne succhiasse la vita stessa, spezzava il carboncino fra le dita e buttava a terra tutti i fogli, spiegazzandoli, accartocciandoli... per poi recuperarli ore dopo, incapace di lasciar andare quegli ultimi ricordi, che aveva cercato di sradicare dalla mente e aveva impresso su carta, fragili ma indelebili.

Gli sembrava fosse passato un secolo da quel passato.

Nel giro di una notte era cambiato tutto. E non era cambiato niente.

I suoi amici erano morti. Il re era vivo.

I suoi amici avevano combattuto per la libertà della Francia. E il popolo era ancora schiavo.

Per che cosa si erano sacrificati?

Non lo sapeva. Non lo capiva.

Come si poteva scegliere di morire pur consapevoli dell'inutilità del proprio sacrificio?

Lui non credeva in niente, forse per questo non capiva.

_Un bagliore dorato._

Con la coda dell'occhio colse un riflesso color dell'oro. Volse lo sguardo e vide due giovani camminare affiancati, parlottando tra loro. La fibbia della cintura del più vicino rifletteva di quando in quando la luce di un lampione.

Era seduto per terra sull'uscio di una casa, appoggiato con la schiena ad una porta che sembrava non essere stata aperta da tempo, a giudicare dalle ragnatele, una bottiglia in una mano e un'altra appoggiata a qualche palmo di distanza.

«Sono una noia le lezioni di Blondeau. E lui è così intransigente... Ieri ha minacciato di cacciare me e un'altra mezza dozzina di studenti, e solo perché un paio di giovanotti lì vicino stavano scambiando due parole. Robe da matti! Sembra che oltre ad un enorme naso adunco abbia anche delle grandi orecchie.»

«E di che parlavano quei due, di tanto importante da rischiare le minacce di Blondeau?»

«Di uno degli assenti. Pare che oggi sia stato il suo terzo appello mancato, quindi Blondeau l'ha cancellato, con sua somma soddisfazione. Dicevano che è morto sulle barricate. Secondo te è vero?»

«Possibile. Si dice che fossero quasi tutti studenti...»

«Beh, devono essere stati coraggiosi, così giovani, ad affrontare i fucili e i cannoni della guardia nazionale...»

«Coraggiosi? Direi piuttosto folli! Folli e pazzi e sconsiderati, a pensare di potersi opporre alle forze del re, loro soltanto.»

Grantaire, nell'ombra, sogghignò, portandosi la bottiglia alle labbra.

I due studenti lo videro solo in quel momento, e, turbati, allungarono il passo.

Grantaire osservò il vetro scuro, scrutando per una volta non nelle sue profondità, dove agognava annegare il suo dolore, ma in superficie, e scorse il proprio riflesso.

Era sempre stato brutto, era diventato orribile.

Un sorriso amaro animava il suo volto, più un ghigno animalesco che un'espressione umana. Quella parvenza di vita contrastava con il resto: pareva un teschio. La pelle pallida si tendeva sulla ossa, la barba ispida gli dava un'aria selvaggia e cupa, le occhiaie bluastre circondavano gli occhi infossati. Una scintilla ferina, folle, animava il suo sguardo, pur mitigata dalla nebbia dell'alcool.

Si scolò l'altra metà della bottiglia in un sorso e la lanciò sul selciato, facendo schizzare schegge di vetro in tutte le direzioni. Una lo ferì al piede; non se ne accorse neppure.

I suoi giorni e le sue notti proseguirono così, sempre uguali. Beveva, camminava, beveva, crollava, beveva, beveva, si accasciava su una sedia, beveva, camminava, beveva, si lasciava cadere a terra, per strada...

Fu cacciato dall'appartamento perché non pagava più l'affitto.

Prese con sé i suoi disegni e riuscì a venderne qualcuno per comprarsi il vino.

Vagò per le strade, dormì nelle bettole e sotto i ponti.

Rubò e mendicò, ma non se la cavava troppo bene.

Soffrì la fame e il freddo.

Vendette la giacca.

Bevve.

Seduto scompostamente contro il muro di cinta di un giardino, una pietra sporgente conficcata nella schiena, beveva a lunghi sorsi dall'ultima bottiglia che era riuscito a comprare con i pochi franchi ricavati dalla quella sua vecchia giacca.

Stringendosi le braccia intorno al corpo, tentò invano di riscaldarsi. Inutile: meglio concentrarsi sul vino. Allungando una mano verso la bottiglia, notò qualcosa di strano, cercò di mettere a fuoco, a fatica: un filo rosso pendeva dal polsino della camicia, avvolto intorno al bottone. Confuso, la mente annebbiata, si sforzò di ricordare. Gli pareva che il mondo fosse diventato grigio, dopo quel giorno...

Non voluta, non cercata, apparve davanti a lui l'immagine che temeva, che lo tormentava.

Enjolras, la giacca rossa splendente sul suo corpo snello, era davanti a lui.

I suoi riccioli biondi rilucevano come oro fuso, la sue pelle era bianca come il marmo, ma le sue labbra erano rosse e vive e i suoi occhi... oh! Erano luminosi, splendenti! Gli sorrideva, sereno, nessuna accusa nel suo sguardo. Gli tendeva la mano.

Grantaire sorrise e protese una mano per prendere quella di Enjolras. Forse non era più arrabbiato con lui, forse ora aveva finalmente la possibilità di riparare al torto che gli aveva fatto...

“Ne sono capace”

La mano gli ricadde pesantemente in grembo.

Una prostituta dai capelli biondi arruffati e sporchi gli si avvicinò.

Vide due occhi azzurri sbarrati e spenti, un vago sorriso aleggiare sulle labbra di quel giovane che pareva già uno scheletro.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
